The Pirate King
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Endymion is the Pirate King. The most respected of pirates. But when he takes Princess Serenity for ransom he begins to develop feelings a captor should not feel for their prisoners...
1. Hostage

Hey guys, it's me, MoonyGirl'04! Here is the pirate story as promised! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. You know if everyone who hit my stories would review I would have a crap load of reviews! Pleasies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own this story plot and I will maim anyone who tries to steal it!

!#$&()

The Pirate King

Pirates…rulers of the seven seas…lords of the ocean. Feared by many, revered by all, though they may not admit it.

And the most revered of all pirates is the Pirate King. He sets and enforces the ancient Pirate Code. He rules the pirate ships. It is the Pirate King that rules over all.

Chapter 1: Hostage

Princess Serenity stared across the vast ocean and sighed, propping her elbow on the balcony rail. The sun was just beginning to set and its rays glanced off the waves brightly.

She had just endured another boring day of princess lessons and was relieved to have a few moments to herself. Serenity pulled her book back to her and ran her fingers across the illustrations.

Pirate. The very word implied freedom, adventure, and fun! Everything she longed for but couldn't have. To be a pirate; that is what she wished for.

"Princess Serenity, what are you doing out here?" Lady Ami asked, stepping out onto the balcony.

"I just needed some fresh air!" she replied, quickly hiding her book beneath her jacket.

"It's a bit cold to sit out here for too much longer." Ami warned before returning into the room.

Serenity sighed again and glanced towards the sea one last time before following Ami inside, but not before slipping her book back beneath the loose tile beneath her bench.

The Pirate King crossed his long legs as he settled on his throne, sighing contentedly. He scratched the cat that lay sprawled on the arm of his throne, causing it to purr loudly.

"King Endymion, the raid on Port Ingel in France was a success!" Malachite exclaimed, racing into the throne room with a large sack. He turned it over and a mass of gold tumbled out.

"Well done, Lord Malachite. To be new at this you are doing very well indeed." Endymion joked. Malachite flushed with pleasure and bowed in gratitude, before turning to exit the throne room.

Endymion looked at the gold and grinned. "Our next destination, Port Usagi in Japan…"

Princess Serenity looked through the carriage windows at the hustle of Port Usagi. Vendors were shouting their wares and women were sweeping the streets. Small children ran down the sidewalks, shrieking laughter. Serenity smiled at the scene before her.

"What is so amusing as to make you smile my daughter?" King Artemis asked curiously.

She frowned back at him and did not reply. He chuckled in amusement.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" She made a growling noise in the back of her throat.

"Now, now…this wasn't _my_ idea! Blame your mother."

Serenity sighed and turned back to the window. She was being sent to stay in the mountains near Osaka. Her mother believed the salty air of the ocean was ruining her complexion as well as her disposition. Little did she know the real reason she was pale and cross was the rigorous princess training she endured day after day. And now she would be stuck in a fortress with her instructors, without even the ocean to offer her reprieve.

That night Serenity was to stay at the Port Usagi Inn and then tomorrow she would begin her journey to the mountains.

Port Usagi came into view as the ship propelled through the ocean waves. Endymion stood at the nose of the ship, a rope grasped in his hands. He tilted his head back to allow the warm, salty wind to whip through his ebony hair. A deep laugh emerged from his lips as they neared the port, the stars just beginning to prick the sky.

Serenity sat at her dresser, pulling an ivory comb through her long, golden hair. Her ladies-in-waiting stood behind her, giggling with each other over some secret subject. It seemed so unfair that they could be so happy while her life was crashing around her.

In the distance Serenity heard a low grumble that sounded distinctly like thunder. "Oh great, rain for my journey…Like anything else can go wrong!" She sent her ladies away and blew out her candle, preparing for bed. That was when she heard the screams. She flew from her bed, startled. It seemed like they had come from the inn's lobby.

Serenity raced to the door and flung it open. The lobby was in mayhem. Women were running for the door, shrieking; the men not all that far behind them. Some brave few stayed behind, wielding swords at, what appeared to be…

"Pirates," Serenity whispered, a sudden excitement rising in her stomach. She had no time to react after that as she was seized from behind, a large hand wrapped tightly around her waist and a dagger poised dangerously close to her slim throat.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you; it may be the last noise you'll ever make…" a deep voice rumbled through her. Serenity gulped and nodded her understanding.

The man led her through the door and down the road to the harbor where a large, pirate ship was docked. Serenity stared at it in awe. Its bow loomed over the dock majestically and its sails flapped gallantly in the wind, straining to be free from their ties. Crew members could be seen running around the ship, preparing it for departure.

He led her up the board that connected the ship to the dock. Many heads turned to stare curiously as she was led to the ship's quarters. The man opened the door to the cabin and roughly shoved her in.

"Wait here…" he barked before slamming the door closed.

Endymion slammed the door behind him before rushing to the steering wheel. "Zoicite! Release the sails! Malachite, tell them to set the rudders! We're outta here!"

Zoicite and Malachite relayed his orders to the other men. Endymion turned the wheel towards the vast, open ocean. The bow slowly turned around until they were finally speeding away into the darkness.

"Set the sails and tie up the ropes…Continue in a southeastern direction until we reach India, keep the coast in sight." Endymion instructed as Zoicite rushed up to take the wheel. Endymion stepped down and made his way back to his cabin.

'Finally…' he thought. 'A ransom actually worth something. The princess of Japan should fetch a nice sum.'

He opened the door and narrowly missed being smacked by a metal goblet.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, turning around only to have to dodge another attack by a flying item. Before she could find something else to throw he raced into the room and grabbed her hands, pushing her up against the wall. "Would you kindly mind not throwing my things?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Serenity shouted, trying to break loose.

"Why does any pirate capture a princess? The ransom; of course!" he laughed.

Serenity stared at him as he chuckled to himself. "Why is that so funny? You're going to worry my parents and make them give you a small fortune!"

"Well ma'am, welcome to the Fool's Gold." Serenity snorted and began laughing.

"Now what do you think is so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Is that seriously the name of your ship? Couldn't you think of anything better?"

"Hmmm…" he mumbled, finally releasing her arms.

"So if I'm going to be a model prisoner, I'm gonna need some better quarters. These are much too dank for a princess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…wait a minute…too dank? These quarters aren't dank. These are my quarters.

"It is far too dark; this light will ruin your eyesight."

"Follow me; your cabin has a window…" Serenity's face lit up. "With bars so don't think about escaping when we dock." Serenity glowered at his back.

Endymion led her down a flight of stairs and opened a door on the right. "These are our prisoner quarters." Serenity gasped. The walls were a rich oak and a large canopy bed stood erect in the center of the room. Its drapes were maroon and velvet. A large window shed a warm light on the thick, beige carpet.

"All of our prisoners are usually royalty or nobility and we tired of their constant complaints about the cellar."

"Lucky me…" she whispered. Endymion smiled. "I am going to need some clothes." She said, motioning to her night clothes.

"Oh well, we do have a very limited supply of woman's clothing…" Endymion scratched his head.

"A hostage can't be too picky sir." Serenity laughed.

"Very well then, I shall go find you some clothing…I believe Zoicite would be closest to your size." He pulled the door closed behind him only to hear knocking on it. He opened it again.

"I'm sorry but you never told me your name. I assume you already know mine…"

"I'm terribly sorry…I am Endymion, King of the pirates." He said proudly.

"Well…now we are acquainted. Best to be on good terms with your hostage, aye Endymion?" her voice held amusement and Endymion wondered when she stopped being afraid and became so comfortable around him.

"Aye…" he replied before he, once again, closed the door.

!#$&()

Well…I had originally planned for this story to be a one shot but once I started writing I couldn't stop and the result was a story far too long for a one shot. It is all written and I should update fairly quickly and then I will begin work on Switched once more…scout's honor! Please read and review!


	2. The Pirate Court

Chapter 2 has begun! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…This disclaimer applies for chapter 1 and any future chapters.

!#$&()

The Pirate King

Chapter 2: The Pirate King

Serenity sighed as she fell back on the large, comfortable bed. What she had thought was a horrible tragedy was quickly becoming the break she had desperately prayed for. Now she would be free from her training, free from her mother's watchful eye, free from her restricting corset!

The slow rocking of the ship lulled her into a peaceful slumber and she did not wake when her door creaked open and a raven-haired man entered with garments draped over his arm. He studied her pale face intently, almost shocked by the tranquility of her features.

He laid the garment on the cushioned chair by her bed and smiled down at her. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Sleep on, little princess…sleep on…"

Endymion left the room, his fingers pressed to his lips. "Why did I do that?" he shouted at himself. "She's a hostage and besides…you barely know her!"

The salty sea air pressed to meet him as he climbed the stairs to the deck. The sky was clear and blue, allowing the sun to shine warmly down on them, a welcome reprieve from the usual cold, wet weather they had traveled in.

"My lord!" Malachite rushed up to Endymion and bowed.

"Yes?"

"Port Mora is in sight. Shall we make ready to dock?"

"Yes, pull her about, ready the anchor and pull in the oars."

"Aye Captain!"

Endymion progressed to the wheel, leaving Malachite to relay the orders to the rest of the crew.

"Captain?" Zoicite came up behind Endymion, a rope in his hand.

"What do you need Zoicite?"

"I was wondering…when we dock what will you do with the hostage? I mean, is it really safe to leave her here?"

"Well I very well can't bring her to the Pirate Court now can I? The Pirate Lords still believe in the old superstitions and a woman around would not set them at ease."

"Very well…but, what if she begins to scream for help? People will become suspicious."

"You do have a point. I suppose we shall bring her along."

"What about the Pirate Lords?"

"You leave them to me. What use is being the Pirate King if I have no power over the Lords?" Endymion grinned devilishly.

Once the ship had been docked and secured Endymion led his crew through the crowded harbor. Serenity looked around in awe. She had never been to India and the sight of the elephants, tigers, and bare-footed people astounded her. The smell of various spices intermingled to reach her nose.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. Endymion turned to smile down on her. She had dressed in long slacks and jacket and almost appeared to be a pirate. Were it not for her golden hair and rope-tied hands that is.

They walked until they found themselves in front of a small pub. Endymion pushed open the door and led them through. The air was dark and it smelled of stale peanuts. Only a few people sat at the tables and did not glance up as they passed through.

Endymion stopped in front of a broken, wooden door and opened it. Serenity peered in to see a flight of stairs leading down into the ground. The passage was extremely dark and Serenity tripped several times.

Finally they emerged onto a landing. Endymion pulled on a door and they entered a large circular, domed room. Lanterns adorned the walls, casting a warm glow about the room. Serenity marveled at the unreality of it. She wondered how they had built such a room underground.

Endymion led her to the enormous round table in the middle of the room. He sat in the largest chair and made her sit beside him. The rest of the crew filed over to the benches that were pushed up against the wall.

Many men had already been seated when they arrived but now they stood, all turned towards Endymion. The previously, chatter-filled room was now silent. Finally he nodded and everyone returned to their seats. Serenity noticed many of them shooting her nervous or angry glances.

A little man rushed to stand beside Endymion's chair, a roll of parchment clasped in his hand.

"My lord…" the boy bowed.

"Thank you Melvin." Endymion took the parchment and laid it on the table before him. Serenity tried to glance at it but he pulled it away. "I'm afraid that's confidential princess." He smirked when she glowered at him.

"Now then," he announced. "Let's begin the session."

Serenity leaned back in her chair preparing to be bored by their sessions as she had been at home but as they discussed business she learned that this wasn't a normal meeting. This was pirate business.

"…and so the Port Usagi raid was a smashing success I hear…" a rather large man with a wiry red beard had asked Endymion.

Endymion glanced briefly at Serenity and smiled. "Indeed it was,"

"So where are the…proceeds from this raid?" a French man with multiple facial piercings asked.

"Why…you are looking at it gentlemen." All eyes turned to Serenity and she felt her face pale as her blood cooled.

"What worth is she?" the French man pressed, seeming annoyed.

"May I introduce Princess Serenity of the Japanese empire, the sole heir…"

A full minute passed before recognition and understanding registered across their faces.

"Ah, I see!" a Russian man announced, rubbing his chubby hands together greedily. "A ransom has been ordered of course! What is the amount?"

"Excuse me but I can hardly announce the price of the very girl sitting beside me but rest assured it is quite…extensive." The men laughed gleefully.

Endymion turned and winked at her and she sighed in relief. For some reason she felt she could trust him unconditionally.

"Well then gentlemen, I believe that adjourns our session." The Pirate Lords stood and grasped hands in handshakes before exiting until only Endymion and his crew remained.

"Who knew that pirates could hold such civilized meetings?" Serenity commented as Endymion led them back through the staircase and pub. Night had fallen while they were underground and pale stars were just beginning to shine.

Endymion chuckled. "Sometimes people like to embellish our acts of brutality. Really we're just treasure seekers or adventurers in some cases."

"I know…I had a book at home that was written by a former pirate."

"Trust me princess, there is no such thing as a former pirate." Endymion laughed as he guided her back to her cabin. He pulled his dagger from his side and cut her ropes. She rubbed her wrists from where they had turned red with rope burn. "Sorry about that but the men don't feel comfortable unless the prisoner is tied up."

"It's all right; my father felt the same way about his prisoners." Serenity stared down at her wrists. "You know…I always wanted to be a pirate."

"Really? A princess become a pirate? I can hardly believe it!"

"It's true…I have always been fascinated by pirates."

"I suppose that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Why you are not afraid of us."

"Oh," Serenity glanced at her clasped hands. "I suppose…"

"Now dear princess I must leave you; good night." Endymion bowed slightly before exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

!#$&()

Well, chapter 2 is completed. I am now tired and will go to bed. Please read and PLEASE review! Don't make me beg! God bless you all…


	3. Volcano Island

Another update, yay! I love updating stories…The responses are amazing. It is snowing here which is wonderful because that means no school and therefore I have plenty of time to finally type this chapter! School have been kind of hectic lately…I'm in my senior year and I'm trying to wrap up school…Blah…Anyway, thanks to everyone for their inspiring reviews. You guys really put a smile on my face.

!#$&()

The Pirate King

Chapter 3: Volcano Island

The next day they once again set sail. The crew, finally believing Serenity would not leap into open water to escape, allowed her free reign of the ship deck. She stood at the bow and gazed at the vast horizon. "Where are we going?" she called to Endymion who stood behind her at the wheel.

"To the Mysterious Isles. We've been led to believe that a legendary pirate left his life's fortune there."

"Have you so little respect for other pirates that you would steal from them, even in death?"

Endymion turned and grinned at her. "Madame, believe me; the most respectful thing you could do for a pirate is steal from them." He said with a wink.

"I'm sure…And where are the Mysterious Isles?"

"About ten miles from the eastern coast of Australia. We do not have the exact location."

"So I suppose you'll just sail about until you accidentally land on them?"

"Most assuredly. I believe, princess, that you are about to have your first pirate adventure."

Twilight was just beginning to fade into night when a large landmass peaked over the horizon. Shouts from the crow's nest assured them it was an island and not part of the mainland.

"I can't believe it." Serenity breathed, staring at Endymion in amazement. "No one before has ever found the Mysterious Isles and you find them in less than a day!"

"There is a reason I'm the Pirate King after all…Besides, all it took was a little common sense and some patience."

"Yes, I see…"

Before long the ship had been anchored a half-mile from the coast and several rowboats were prepared for departure. Endymion strapped his pistol to his waist along with his dagger and saber, preparing to go ashore.

"Would you like to come along with us?" he asked suddenly, turning to Serenity.

"Of course I would!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Terrific, just stick with me and you'll be fine." Malachite and Zoicite exchanged nervous glances before stepping out into the rowboats.

Endymion wrapped his arm around Serenity's slim waist and pulled them both into a rowboat. Two other crew members joined them before they were lowered into the water. Endymion took the oars and propelled them quickly through the waves to the shore, two other rowboats following closely behind.

The boat slid onto the shore smoothly and everyone climbed out.

"Alright men, here is where we separate. Malachite and Zoicite take two men each and explore east and west. Serenity, two men and I shall plunge into the forest.

The crew members separated into the three teams and began exploring. Serenity gazed in awe at the large volcano that stood smoking at the center of the isle. Endymion grabbed her hand and pulled her along after seeing she had stopped. The large trees cast dark shadows on the ground. Serenity nearly shrieked when a mouse scurried through the underbrush.

Endymion's hand tightened on hers in comfort and she could not help but feel safe from then on.

"Where exactly is this treasure supposed to be buried?" she whispered as they tread quietly through the forest.

"Our sources informed us it was not buried."

"Who would leave treasure in plain sight? Then anyone could take it…"

"Exactly,"

"I don't understand. If this guy was a pirate, then he should have buried it or set traps or…" she broke off as her foot was pulled from beneath her and screamed as her body levitated off the ground, upside-down.

"We must be close." Endymion laughed, pulling out his pistol. He shot the rope in two and caught Serenity just before her head impaled the ground.

"That wasn't funny!" Serenity exclaimed, punching Endymion's arm. The other two crew members stepped forward nervously but faltered when Endymion continued laughing. They had never seen their King act this way. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's just go. There is treasure to seek, remember?" Serenity said, crossing her arms.

"You are correct princess. Off we go then. Shall you lead or shall I?" She glared at him until he began to move once again. This time she kept her arms crossed and thwarted any of his attempts to help her.

"C'mon Serenity, how long are you going to be mad? If you had seen your face when that trap set you would have laughed to!"

"Humph…" was her only reply. Endymion sighed and pushed through particularly tough underbrush. He suddenly felt the earth leave his feet and he fell. Above him he heard maniacal laughing. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see Serenity standing above him, laughing, and his two crew members looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Captain?" one asked.

"Yes, just get me out of this bloody hole!" he said angrily, embarrassed by the accident.

"Just so you know, I forgive you for before…" Serenity laughed as the two men began frantically searching for something to pull him from the pitfall.

After Endymion had assured his crew members of his well-being and dusted off his clothes they set off exploring once again. Serenity took Endymion's hand shyly, smiling when he turned to her in shock.

"How bold of you princess…" he grinned, causing Serenity to blush.

By now night had long fallen and the only light they had was a small lantern. Various animal noises sounded through the darkness, raising the hair on Serenity's neck.

"I hope we are getting close; this darkness is so eerie…" Serenity shuddered.

Endymion had stopped walking, causing Serenity and the men to stop as well. "What's wrong?"

"We're back at the ship. We've circled the entire island." Serenity squinted through the trees to see the dim outline of the beach and the Fool's Gold anchored in the water. Several figures walked slowly around the sand. "Malachite and Zoicite have returned as well…empty-handed."

Endymion pushed through the trees to join his men, the others following closely behind.

"Captain!" Malachite exclaimed. "We've explored the entire beach twice and have not found a scrap of gold.

"It seems we have been given a false lead. Let's return to the ship." Endymion said gruffly, already heading to the rowboat.

The short trip back to the ship was extremely quiet. Serenity knew Endymion was disappointed by their useless searching.

Once they were pulled back up to the ship, Endymion said that they were to remain anchored until morning and then disappeared into his cabin. Serenity walked slowly back to her room and climbed beneath the blankets, glad for the warmth after the chilly expedition. However she could not drift off to sleep. All she could think about was that treasure. If a pirate didn't hide his treasure, he would definitely do what he could to protect it.

The next morning dawned blue and clear, the sun casting a golden glow on Serenity's face. She stretched and sat up sleepily. After tossing and turning for a few hours she had finally drifted into slumber. She rubbed her eyes a few times before a realization struck her. Where, on a volcanic island, would a pirate hide his treasure? What is the greatest defense of the island? She threw the blankets from her and flew to the top deck just as the crew was preparing to depart.

"Wait! I know where the treasure is!" she exclaimed. Endymion stood at the wheel and stared at her confusion.

"And where, pray tell, is it?"

"In the volcano!" she exclaimed, pointing to the smoking mass. Endymion followed the line of her finger to the direction of the volcano and smiled.

"Of course it is…That old hob! He would put it in a place difficult to reach."

"Your orders, Captain?" Malachite asked.

"Drop anchors, ready the rowboats!" He jumped down from the steering wheel platform and ran to Serenity. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He grinned happily.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"I assume you're coming with us?"

"Of course,"

"It will be very dangerous…"

"Hey, I can't miss my 'first pirate adventure,' now can I?"

"I suppose not. Well then, off we go!" They once more descended in the rowboats and traveled to the shore, this time with more crew members and large browns bags. Endymion led the way through the forest to the base of the volcano. Serenity observed the height and nearly fainted. To get to the top they would have to climb around a hundred feet of mountain side. Not too high for a regular mountain climber but for a princess it seemed like a great climb indeed. Endymion noticed her apprehension and smiled in reassurance.

"No need to worry, just imagine it's the crow's nest you're climbing." Serenity gulped and nodded.

"I'm ready,"

They began to slowly ascend the mountain, checking for sure footing and firm handholds. The rock was dark and crumbled easily, inducing many scares from Serenity.

"This just proves pirates will do anything for treasure." Serenity mumbled.

"Ah, you haven't lived until you have dived through fifty feet of shark-infested waters for a single gold coin!" Endymion laughed. "You see Serenity, money rules the world and in order for pirates to rule, we believe we must have all the money. Therefore we go to great lengths for any amount."

"I guess that makes sense. A poor King could not rule efficiently."

"Indeed," Endymion grunted as he pulled himself over the top of the volcano and onto a shelf on the inside. The smoke from the volcano burned his eyes and nose and sweat began to form on his brow.

Serenity soon followed and stood behind him, peering down. Endymion looked down as well to see a lake of burning lava. It seemed as if they had discovered Hell itself.

Endymion pulled Serenity back from the ledge and warned the men to watch their step as they joined him. Once they had all congregated on the ledge Endymion began to search for the treasure. The ledge stretched in a circle around the volcano, allowing them a full view of the inside of the burning mountain.

"There it is!" Serenity gasped. Endymion followed her gaze to see a glint of gold shining through a small cleft below the ledge.

"Very clever of him." He commented. "Alright men, prepare to lower me down."

"But Captain! Doesn't this seem almost…suicidal?" Malachite exclaimed.

"Very nearly…" They rotated around until they were directly above the hole. Endymion kneeled by the edge of the rock and Zoicite grabbed his feet. "Lower me slowly, no need to hurry this mission. The last thing we need is a mistake." The men gulped nervously before making a human chain and lowering their King past the ledge. Serenity watched nervously, preparing to jump forward if needed. Endymion called for them to halt and she could hear metal clanging.

Serenity sighed in relief and settled down to wait while he gathered the bags and sent them up. Sack after sack was filled and sent up, forming a large pile.

A grumble sounded from deep within the volcano and the lava began to boil manically.

"Umm…Endymion?" Serenity called nervously.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"I believe…the volcano is about to erupt." She replied. She had only seen one volcano erupt before and this was beginning to look exactly like that one.

Endymion was silent for a moment before Serenity heard scrambling. "Hoist me up men! The mountain's about to blow!"

A flurry of activity followed as the crew quickly hoisted Endymion back up to the ledge. "Throw the bags over and be quick about it! C'mon princess!" Endymion pulled Serenity over his shoulder and jumped over the mountain side. Serenity bit back her scream as Endymion skidded down the rocks, half-running, half-falling. The other men followed his example, slipping and sliding as fast as they could. Behind them they could hear a loud roar just as the volcano spewed its first round of ash and rock. Serenity felt a sharp rock nick her cheek and ash filled her eyes.

They finally hit the ground and the men grabbed the bags they had tossed down previously, running back towards the ship. Endymion still held Serenity, not trusting her to run fast enough. He could feel the heat of the lava that was now oozing from the volcano. Serenity looked back to see six of the men were falling behind; their heels dangerously close to the lava flow.

"Endymion!" she exclaimed just before they were engulfed by the molten liquid. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder, wishing she could forget what she had just seen.

They jumped in the rowboats and rushed to the ship. "Grab the ropes! We've no time to hoist the rowboats!" Serenity grasped at one of the many ropes that hung from the boat's deck. "Ahoy! Lift the anchor, release the sails and set the rudder, head north! Quickly!" Endymion shouted to the men who had been left on board. Serenity could hear the anchor chains groan as it was drawn from the water and the released sails snapped in the wind.

Serenity pulled herself to the deck and collapsed in exhaustion. She heard the other men pull themselves up and begin rushing about to help escape. The smoke from the volcano was heavy in the air and ash fell like snow on the boards. Serenity curled into a ball to muffle her sobs as she thought of the men who had died so cruelly.

She felt herself being picked up and carried below deck but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes or to cease sobbing. She grasped the man's shirt in desperation. He lay her down on her soft mattress and stroked her hair from her face.

"It's okay now…" he soothed, his deep voice vibrating through her. "You're safe, the ship is safe, and we are miles away from the volcano." Slowly her tears dried up and she opened her eyes to find Endymion bent over her in concern. "Feel better?"

"They…they died…" she whispered.

"They knew the risks of the mission as we all did."

"They died for money…" Serenity's voice was bitter.

"No," Endymion soothed. "They died for honor. They died for all the pirates in the world…"

Serenity closed her eyes as she considered his words. She heard him leave soon after.

!#$&()

That's the end of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it and, as always, please review.


	4. Revelations

This is one of my favorite stories! I loved writing it and I am strongly considering writing a sequel. Tell me your thoughts! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.

!#$&()

The Pirate King

Chapter 4: Revelations

She did not come out of her room the next day. Instead, she stayed under her blankets except to bathe and remove the ash from yesterday.

Endymion narrowed his eyes in worry as he gazed at the setting sun. Serenity had refused to leave her room all day, claiming she was tired from the previous day. But he knew the truth. She was scared. Her sheltered view of pirate life had been shaken by the sudden deaths of the six crew members.

He leaned against the steering wheel and sighed. He'd wondered when her bravery would run out.

"Endymion?" a timid voice whispered from behind him. He whirled around in surprise to find Serenity standing before him, the ash from yesterday washed away, and dressed in fresh clothes.

"Yes?"

"I understand now. I just needed some time to adjust."

"To a pirate," Endymion began. "Death is just the next adventure…the next treasure hunt…"

"Yes, I suppose it would be." Serenity smiled. Endymion smiled back, happy to be proven wrong by the princess once again.

"We'll be docking in Japan again." He said after a short silence.

"Another raid?" Serenity asked in alarm.

"No, we need to replace the six crew members we lost. Running the ship is difficult with what we have now."

Serenity looked at him slyly. "Which port?"

"Don't get so excited. We'll be docking at Port Mamoru this time. And _you'll_ remain onboard."

"Have you heard anything from my father about my ransom yet?"

"Not yet but I plan to ask around once we dock. Don't worry princess. I'm sure you won't have to sail with the terrible pirates too much longer…"

"You're not terrible…I just miss my family."

"I had forgotten how young you are."

"I'm not young! I'm nearly eighteen years old…Don't you miss your family?"

"No," Endymion replied curtly.

"Why not? Did they not support your pirate 'career'?"

Endymion threw his head back and laughed. "No parent would support their child if they were a pirate." He chuckled. "Except you, of course."

"So what happened then? You _kidnapped_ me! The least you could do is tell me a little about yourself!" she exclaimed in agitation.

"Alright then, calm down…" Endymion replied calmly. "I'm an orphan. I lost my parents when I was really young in a shipwreck. I don't remember though so you can wipe that piteous expression from your face. The orphanage I stayed at treated me fairly well, better than most."

Serenity's eyes shone with tears as she continued top stare at Endymion in pity. "Our childhoods were so different…" she whispered.

"Well, of course! You're a princess! Your childhood was different than everyone else's!" he shouted in frustration.

"Aren't you just a little scared?"

"Of what?"

"The ocean…you lost your parents in it and yet you cross it fearlessly."

"I told you I don't remember any of that! So why should I fear…hold on, come with me." Endymion grabbed her wrist and led her to his office, carefully locking the door behind him. "This is not a conversation I want my crew to hear."

"I understand. You must uphold your strong reputation."

"You see, princess. Why should I fear the ocean? Look at it!" he gestured through the window. Serenity followed his gaze to see the setting sun reflecting on the lazy surface of the water. A dolphin jumped and turned in mid-air to splash back into the water. "The sea is my home. You live near your relatives' graves, right? This is no different. When I sail…I feel as though I have made a connection with them." Endymion bent his head briefly. Serenity suspected it was to hide an emotion he didn't want seen. When he raised his head again his eyes were shining but his jaw was strong.

"I see what you mean and I don't pity you." Serenity placed her hand over his. "I only wish I was as strong as you. Every time I think of being on my own I panic! I can't imagine my life without my parents."

"But princess…you are strong. Here you are, a hostage and you have this entire crew under your thumb. The dread Fool's Gold crew would die for you! If that isn't strength then I'm not sure what is…"

"Thank you Endymion." Serenity patted his hand once more before leaving. Endymion sat in silence, staring at the door where she disappeared, rubbing his hand absent-mindedly.

!#$&()

Sorry this was such a short chapter but when I broke the story down into chapters there was this small section that didn't really belong anywhere else. Anyway, I hope you liked it! R & R please! Lots o' Love!


	5. Recruiting

Okay, here goes… (Takes deep breath)…I am sooooo sorry for not updating this story in so long

Okay, here goes… (Takes deep breath)…I am sooooo sorry for not updating this story in so long. But now that I have finally graduated high school I can focus on this story instead of on my school work. Anyways, here is the long-awaited and long-overdue fifth installment to The Pirate King.

!#&()

The Pirate King

Chapter 5: Recruiting

Two days later the ship docked at Port Mamoru. As instructed, Serenity stayed on board. Endymion, Malachite, and Zoicite were the only three who would go ashore. All were disguised to ward off any identification from the Port Usagi raid.

They slipped into the nearest, decrepit pub and removed their disguises.

"Zoicite, I want you to spread the word of the recruiting but say it is for the merchant ship, Lightening, to deter any port officers." Endymion instructed.

"Won't we be deceiving them?"

"Don't worry…the citizens are not so naïve around here." Zoicite nodded his understanding and departed, once more donning his disguise.

Endymion and Malachite sat at a small booth in the corner of the pub, waiting for their first applicant.

Before long the door opened and a tall man with long, brown hair walked in. His eyes scanned the dim room before landing on Endymion and Malachite. He sauntered over and sat in the booth. "Gentlemen," he nodded. "I hear you are looking for some new crew members…piracy, I presume?"

"Of course," Endymion replied. "Credentials?"

"I sailed for five years on the Burning Medley."

Endymion and Malachite choked on their drinks. "The Burning Medley?" Endymion exclaimed. "Wow! That was the greatest pirate ship that ever sailed!"

"Aye, she was quick, not a patrol ship in the world could catch her."

"What happened? Why did you leave it?"

"She caught fire a year ago. Seems her name cursed her. I've been looking for work ever since."

"Impressive…you name?"

"Nephlite,"

"Well then Nephlite, welcome to the Fool's Gold crew. We're leaving dock at dawn. Be ready by then."

Nephlite nodded and left. Endymion and Malachite smiled at each other. "I believe this is a good omen of things to come," Endymion gloated.

!#&()

As darkness fell Endymion and Malachite found themselves slumped over their drinks. A paper lay before them with only one name written on it.

"Twelve hours and only one worthy applicant. I wonder where Zoicite found the peg-legged man with the glass eye?"

"He would have made a good pirate…"

"Yeah, if he hadn't had a hobby of hula-hooping…" Malachite and Endymion sighed in exasperation.

They heard the door open and they looked up. Another tall man, this time with silvery-blonde hair walked in. He walked straight to their booth and sat down, smiling at them both in amusement.

"Hello, my name is Jadeite," he greeted. "I hear you need another crew member?"

"Of course we do…" Endymion mumbled. "Do you have any experience?"

"None of the pirate kind, my friends, but I'm perfectly willing to learn. You see, I've sailed with my father on his patrol ship my whole life! I know everything there is to know about ships."

"But…if your father is an officer…you do know we are pirates, right?"

"Precisely."

"I don't quite follow…" Endymion said slowly.

"Being a pirate is the only thing I can do to displease me father. I've always done everything according to his will and I'm getting a tad bit tired of it."

"Can't say I don't understand you on that one." Malachite laughed, remembering how he had left his father's bakery to become a pirate.

"Well then Jadeite…Welcome to the Fool's Gold crew. We depart at dawn." Jadeite bowed his head and exited the pub.

"Now we just need four more crew members."

"What if we don't find them before we leave, Captain?"

"We'll just dock at another port." The two sighed, not relishing the thought of interviewing wannabe pirates again.

"Are you the guy who's looking for crew members?" a low voice asked. Endymion and Malachite looked up to see four men standing around their booth. Endymion inspected their builds and corrected his thoughts. They weren't so much men as boys. Small boys at that. The one who had initially spoken was pale with hay-colored blonde hair. He had big pale blue eyes that seemed almost feminine.

"Yes we are…What can we do for you boys?"

"We would like to apply for the crew." The tallest one replied. This one was tan with wavy-brown hair and equally brown eyes.

Malachite inspected them with doubt. "I don't think you boys could handle it."

"How do you know what we can handle?" another one exclaimed. This one seemed like the fire-brand of the group. He had black hair with lightly tanned skin and strange purple eyes.

"Well, do you have any experience?" Endymion asked.

They all stood in silence for a moment before the fourth spoke up timidly. "We just got out of training. We know how to sail." This boy was the palest of all with short blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Endymion and Malachite turned to each other and began to discuss in whispers.

"Look at them! They can't possibly help crew a ship! Just a barrel of supplies would break their backs." Malachite complained.

"I know but think about all the other applicants we've had. What are the chances we'll run into another group of professionally trained sailors? Even if they are small now, they're young…they'll grow."

"Or they'll die from exhaustion. They're a load of wimps."

"Hello! We're still here!" the blonde one exclaimed.

Endymion shot Malachite a warning look before turning back to the boys.

"Alright, we'll accept you on a trial basis only. If you can't pull your weight then the next time we make port you're out."

The boys cheered and thanked them graciously before leaving.

"Be at the ship at dawn!" Endymion called after them.

!#&()

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon when six men appeared on the deck of the Fool's Gold. The rest of the crew filed onto the deck to meet the new members. Endymion introduced Nephlite and Jadeite before turning to the boys. "And these are our new crew members-in-training…I don't believe we got your names."

"Amos," the blue-haired boy replied first.

"Mack," the blonde followed.

"Larry," the brunette.

"Ray," the black-haired boy.

"Welcome to the crew boys!" Endymion grinned at them all. "Now make ready to sail! We travel to the New World. I've heard of treasure being found in Cuba. Those Spaniards always seem to be one step ahead of us!"

The crew raced around, preparing the ship for sail. The boys flew about knowledgably, helping where help was needed. Endymion turned to Malachite, a gloating look on his face.

"Okay, so they can make ready a ship. Let's see how they do on the open ocean. The Atlantic can be a little rough."

!#&()

There you go! Chapter 5! I told you I would get it out eventually! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter…A Plot Discovered!


	6. A Plot Discovered

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but my sister got married on Saturday and everything was crazy around here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and about The Ghost Hunter, I will definitely write a sequel but not for a little while. I've got college starting in August and everything is going to get hectic for a little while.

!#&()

The Pirate King

Chapter 6: A Plot Discovered

Endymion descended the stairs to Serenity's cabin and unlocked her door. He opened it to find her sitting on the sofa, scribbling away at a piece of parchment. "Always up to something, aren't you?"

Serenity jumped, startled. "When did you come in?" she scolded, putting away her papers and pen.

"Just now; what were you working on?" asked, coming to sit beside her.

"It's nothing…did you find any new crew members?"

"Ah, I see, let's change the subject. Would you like to meet them?"

"Certainly, how shall I be introduced? As a hostage or a guest?"

"Hmm…I believe it will be safe for you to go free among them. They'll discover soon enough about your strange power over us." Endymion smiled as Serenity blushed. He led her to the deck and called the new crew members to him.

"Gentlemen, this is our special guest, Princess Serenity. I would appreciate it if you behave appropriately around her as she will frequently be on deck."

The men bowed low to her and she curtsied back. "I am so happy you chose the Fool's Gold to sail on." She smiled sweetly at them. The men all stared at her in stunned amazement. Endymion led her away, allowing the boys to regain their wits.

"Keep that up Princess and they'll all be in love with you." Endymion warned jokingly.

"Those boys looked so familiar…" Serenity muttered, ignoring his comment.

"They said they attended the academy. Did you ever visit it?"

"No, I didn't even know Japan had an academy."

"Hmm…we have a mystery on our hands I suppose." Serenity gazed across the ocean in concentration. She knew she had seen those boys before, but where? They looked extremely familiar…

That night Serenity observed the boys, trying to discover how she knew them. They were whispering in a corner of the deck. Serenity tiptoed as close to them as she dared, straining to hear their words.

"I didn't count on traveling to America when I made this plan…" Amos whispered.

"It certainly does make capturing the princess more difficult. I suppose we shall have to keep up our disguises a good while longer." Mack sighed.

"Yes and when we come back we'll get the princess and then turn the captain into the Patrol officers." Ray concluded.

"The plan can still work then; we just have to be patient." Larry laughed.

Serenity sat in shock. They were going to kidnap her! They were going to betray Endymion! Well she wouldn't allow it. Serenity crept from her hiding spot and made her way, quietly to Endymion's cabin. At her gentle knock he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello Princess! To what do I…" he was cut off as Serenity pushed him inside and closed the door quickly. "What are you doing?"

"It's the boys…They plan to betray you and kidnap me! For the ransom, no doubt! Oh…money is so vain!"

"Wait a minute, slow down…" Endymion calmed her. "Now what is this?"

"The boys, Amos, Mack, Larry, and Ray…When we make port in Japan again, they plan to turn you over to the Port Patrol and capture me. You must stop them!"

"Why Princess, you mean you want to stay with us aboard the Fool's Gold? What if they are a rescue team sent by your father?"

"My father would not send four boys to rescue me! He would rather pay the ransom and bring me back peacefully."

"And yet the ransom remains unpaid. I believe I may have to up the price just to pay for your room and board."

"Do you mean to say you want them to capture me?" Serenity asked in confusion, her eyes showing her hurt.

"I'd like to see them try. Don't worry Princess. They will not succeed." Endymion assured her. He pulled open the door and stomped to where the four boys still remained huddled.

"Talking about anything interesting, boys?"

They all jumped up, flustered by his sudden appearance. "Umm…no sir." Amos was the first to recover.

"Really? Because betraying your captain and capturing a princess seems like a very interesting conversation indeed."

They all stared at him in shock.

"Well, we've been discovered girls." Mack laughed.

"Girls?" Endymion and Serenity gasped in unison.

"My ladies-in-waiting!" Serenity exclaimed. Endymion stared at her in shock.

"Ladies-in-waiting?"

"Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye!" Serenity opened her arms and they all ran into her embrace.

"We were so worried about you, Princess!" Lita cried.

"Ami came up with this plan to try to save you." Mina wailed.

"We were afraid the pirates would hurt you before we came!" Ami sobbed. Raye stepped back and inspected Serenity.

"Although it appears we had no reason to worry…" she said slowly. The others stopped their fawning and stepped back as well. "I'm confused…Earlier the captain said you were a guest and he lets you run around freely. Aren't you in danger?"

"Oh…umm…well," Serenity looked at Endymion in amusement. He was still staring at her, flabbergasted.

"Technically…I'm a hostage." She smiled.

"Technically? You either are a hostage or you aren't." Ami said.

"It's complicated," Serenity whispered.

"What's so complicated about being a hostage?" Lita pressed.

"Why all the questions?" Serenity exclaimed. "Can't you just…just…leave me alone!"

The girls all stared at her in shock. The princess had never yelled at them before. Endymion snapped out of his thoughts and broke in, pulling Serenity towards him.

"Alright, that's more than enough revelations for one night. Malachite," A man seemed to appear from the shadows. "Show these ladies to the second guest cabin and bring them extra blankets." He led Serenity back towards her room.

"What just happened?" he murmured to Serenity.

"It seems my maids have come to rescue me."

"By turning me into the Patrol? Didn't they realize that we're pirates?"

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"And what am I to do with them now? I needed crew members, not lady's maids!"

"Well they told me they trained at the academy so I'm sure they could still help crew the ship."

Endymion looked at his feet, considering her option. "That's a good idea. If they're going to deceive me and try to turn me over to the patrol then the least they could do is help crew my ship." They parted at her door and Endymion returned to his cabin.

The next morning found the four girls manning the sail and performing the daily duties of the crew.

"Who knew they were actually women?" Malachite laughed. "I told you we shouldn't have let them in…but no…They'll grow, they'll get stronger…"

Endymion closed his eyes in agitation. Ever since Malachite had learned the truth of the girls he had been gloating.

"Although I have to say…it is refreshing to have so many beautiful women around rather than sweating men…" Endymion laughed with Malachite in agreement.

"What's so funny?" Zoicite asked, coming to stand with them.

"We were just discussing the state of our crew," Endymion laughed.

"Ah yes, we seem to have picked up some feminists."

"They seem to be doing as good a job as the other men." Jadeite came up to stand with them. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're running the ship by the time we get back."

"You mean the women?" Nephlite asked, appearing next to Jadeite. "I bet they won't last until America."

"I'll take that bet!" Jadeite laughed. "Forty pieces of gold to the winner."

"I want in on that bet," Malachite chuckled. "I say they won't make it."

"It's a little rich for my blood." Zoicite muttered.

"What about you captain?" Malachite asked Endymion.

"I'd better not; they are still part of the crew after all."

"Suit yourself," The men clasped hands in agreement. Endymion turned back to watch over his crew, smiling as he saw a blond head come up from below deck.

Serenity walked over to where her friends were working. "Hello, did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly," Mina began. "We slept very well. I wasn't expecting such grandeur on a pirate ship."

"Indeed, it was highly unusual." Ami added. "What is the deal with these pirates? They're gentlemen, not the rude, dirty men we expected."

"These pirates are…special."

"So…what is happening with you and the captain?" Raye asked slyly.

Serenity felt her face turn red. "There is nothing happening between me and the captain. We just have an understanding, that's all."

The girls all looked at each other knowingly. "I believe what we have here is a case of misplaced love." Lita said, nodding.

"Misplaced love? What does that even mean?"

"It means that you have fallen in love with someone you could never be with!" Raye exclaimed. Serenity, face still red, tried to silence her.

"Don't speak so loudly! I do not love him, okay? Could we just drop it? I'm just waiting for my father to pay the ransom and I can go home." Serenity whispered.

"Are you sure that's all there is to it, Serenity?" Ami asked seriously, her eyes searching Serenity's imploringly.

"Yes," Serenity whispered, casting her eyes downwards.

!#&()

Chapter 6 is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I have a big announcement! I won runner-up in Alicia Blade's Phantom Writing Contest. My entry has already been posted. It is called The Ghost Hunter. I hope you guys can read it. God bless! Oh and I do not own Sailor Moon!


	7. The Storm

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7 of The Pirate King. This is one of my favorite stories. I actually wrote it while I was in school. During class when I had nothing else to do I would whip out my notebook and go to town. While everyone else was immersed in calculus and Shakespeare, I was sailing the seas and exploring the world with a group of very handsome pirates. I love being a writer! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

!#&()

The Pirate King

Chapter 7: The Storm

Thunder resounded off the ocean waves as they began to churn threateningly. Endymion drew his brows together in worry.

"How does it look, Zoicite?" Endymion asked his navigator.

"It looks like a hurricane, sir!"

"Great, just perfect." He ran his hand through his hair, agitated. "Is there anyway we can dodge it?"

"No sir, it's moving too quickly. We're heading straight into its path."

"Tell the men to tie the sails and batten the hatches. Drop the anchor. We're gonna wait this out."

"Yes sir!" Zoicite rushed to carry out Endymion's orders. Endymion blew out a gusty sigh of frustration.

"Is something wrong, Endymion?" Serenity asked, coming to join him.

"Yes actually," he began. He knew he had to have all the women below deck to keep them safe. "We're about to run into a hurricane."

"No!" she exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"Drop the anchor and hope to God it's quick."

"Is that all we can do?"

"That's all _we_ can do. You and the other girls are going to be below deck, where it is safe."

Serenity glared at him. "I am not staying below deck and I don't think the other girls will either. I want to help as much as I can."

Endymion considered her for a moment before smiling. "Alright then, but I warned you…"

The wind ripped through the boat deck, pulling with it several barrels that had been left on deck. Endymion ducked his head just as one flew towards him.

"That was close!" Serenity shouted over the wind. Endymion grinned back. Around both of their waists a thick, brown rope had been tied, leading to the boat railing where it was knotted around the wooden handrails.

A wave crashed over the ship, causing it to rock threateningly. Serenity stumbled back and clutched the rail to prevent being thrown overboard.

"Captain!" Zoicite called from where he was tied to the mast. "The eye is up ahead!"

Endymion looked up to see a circle of calm sea. "Finally, we're halfway through."

"Halfway!" Serenity exclaimed. "We're only _halfway_?" her voice rose hysterically.

The eye drifted leisurely over them and the violent rocking of the boat ceased. Endymion untied the rope from his waist. "Alright men, hurry up and grab some food and water, visit the privy and be back before the eye is past."

"Aye captain!" They all replied in tired voices. Serenity untied her rope and slumped to the floor.

"Imagine if it had been a tsunami.' Endymion laughed, coming to sit beside her. Serenity laughed along weakly. They sat in silence for the rest of the time they had in the eye.

The line of angry dark clouds returned and the sea began to rage once again. They quickly retied their ropes before the hurricane hit them full force once more. The ship lurched forward with a sickening jolt and Serenity was tossed over the railing. The rope tensed and she fell the full length of it. Endymion jumped towards where she had fallen but was held back by his own length of rope.

"Why?" he cursed himself. "Why did I let her stay on deck?" He untied his rope and ran hap-hazard to the railing where he rope was still tied. After peering overboard he saw Serenity clinging to the hull, her eyes clenched in panic.

"Princess!" he called to her. She opened her eyes and peered at him. "Hold on to the rope! I am going to pull you back up!" Serenity nodded her understanding and released the hull slowly before wrapping her hands around the rope.

Endymion worked on hoisting the rope slowly, aware that if he panicked and messed up he could send them both into the rolling sea. She was actually very light and would have been easy to pull up if the wind wasn't pushing so violently against her.

Finally he pulled her up and over the railing. She stood for a moment before slumping against his chest in tears.

"I…I was so…scared!" she cried.

"You're alright now…its okay." He soothed, rubbing her head gently.

!#&()

Sorry this chapter was so short but when I originally wrote this story it was a one-parter and after breaking it up I was left with some short chapter like this one that didn't really belong anywhere. But I will make it up to you all in the next chapter! Love is in the air for our hero and heroine!


	8. A Declaration and a Proposition

Okay…I know what you all are going to say…Where the heck has she been these past 4 months??? Did she die? Move? Morph into an animal of some kind? The answer to the last question is yes. I have morphed into a college student; a completely different form of mammal than a human. We rarely venture into the sunlight and we live primarily off of caffeine and nicotine. Seriously I have been swamped with five…FIVE…papers. Not little papers either, long ones. I have finals next week but the schedule's pretty lenient and I've got all weekend to work on this story before Christmas break. Hope you all don't completely hate me for disappearing…*sad face*

I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story line, don't be a thief.

!#$%^&*()

The Pirate King

Chapter 8: A Declaration and a Proposition

The storm had passed and the night sky was filled with bright stars. A luminescent moon glowed happily down on the group of women crowded in a corner of the deck, speaking in hushed tones.

"Were you scared when you fell overboard?" Mina asked in wide-eyed curiosity.

"Of course I was scared!" she exclaimed.

"Until her boyfriend saved her that is," Raye smiled mischievously.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Serenity felt her face heat up in embarrassment. The girls all giggled in secrecy. Serena couldn't help but laugh along. After feeling so alone, this new camaraderie was…nice.

"What is so amusing ladies?" Endymion asked, appearing out of the dark shadows of the ship's deck. The girls all gasped in shock, hoping he hadn't overheard them.

"Oh, it's nothing…just idle chatter, you know?" Serena replied anxiously. The girls giggled again and she shot them a warning look.

"Well, then you girls won't mind if I borrow Serenity for a while."

"Oh no, she's all yours," Raye laughed. Serena stuck her tongue out at her before turning to follow Endymion.

He led her to the steering wheel platform and stopped, looking up at the stars. Serenity fidgeted, wondering what he wanted to speak to her about and was about to ask when he turned back to her, a desperateness in his eyes.

"Serenity," he began, catching her small, pale hand in his large, tan one. "When I first brought you here I thought you would be the same as all the other hostages. You know, scared and gullible. But you surprised me. You never once stood down from me. After the accident at the Mysterious Isles I admired you for your fortitude."

"But when I saw you fall overboard I knew I didn't just admire you. I was so terrified of loosing you that I put my life at risk to help you. According to the Pirate Code a Captain never abandons his men to save a hostage. But, for once in my life, I didn't care about the Code. All I cared about…was saving you."

Endymion stared down into Serenity's pale blue eyes and placed her hand over his heart. "You see Serenity…I'm in love with you…deeply."

Serenity gazed at him, dumbstruck. He loved her?

"This is the part where you tell me how you feel." Endymion whispered, chuckling slightly.

She lowered her eyes from his to hide her tears. Tears of joy that he loved her. Tears of sadness that his love was doomed. Because she was Princess Serenity, sole heir to the throne of Japan. And he was a pirate. Land and sea. As different as the two sides of a coin. The tears she tried so hard to repress surfaced and slid down her face quietly.

"Endymion…I…we…can't." she whispered hopelessly. "We can't be together, you know we can't. This," she gestured around. "Has been fun but we both know it has to end someday."

"Why does it have to end?"

"Because my father will pay the ransom and I will have to return to him."

"But what if you didn't go back? What if I told him to keep his money? Couldn't this work then?"

"I have to go back to my home. I am going to be Queen one day and I have responsibilities. I can't just drop it all to roam the seas!" Endymion stood with his head bowed, eyes closed. He let go of her hand slowly, letting his fall listlessly to his side. "Please understand…" she whispered in a pleading voice before turning to run back to her cabin.

!#$%^&*()

Serenity did not leave her room the remaining days before they reached America. Everyday the girls would check on her but they never got any satisfying response. They didn't know what had transpired between the captain and their princess.

Likewise, Endymion was unresponsive. When he spoke it was only to shout an order. Malachite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephlite, who had become close friends, tried to pull him from his shell but to no success.

"I just don't understand what could be wrong with him!" Malachite exclaimed as they sat on the deck.

"The captain is usually much more cheerful when there is treasure in sight." Zoicite commented.

"Maybe he's feeling ill?" Nephlite pondered. A chuckle from Jadeite turned all their attention to him.

"You guys have obviously never been in love." He laughed.

"Love?" they echoed.

"Yeah, you know…You meet a pretty woman and your heart starts beating irregularly…"

"Sounds dangerous, I suppose the Captain _is_ ill." Zoicite said, receiving a smack from Jadeite.

"No!" he sighed. "A girl must have turned him down recently. He's heartbroken…" All their eyes lit up in realization and they frowned.

"If it was recently," Malachite said slowly.

"He was fine when we left Port Mamoru…" Zoicite added.

"There are only 5 women aboard the Fool's Gold." Nephlite said.

"And the one he spends the most time with is…" Jadeite encouraged.

"The Princess!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Yeah, what about her?" The men turned stunned eyes on the group of young women. They sauntered up to them haughtily.

"Oh…we were…just talking." Malachite stammered. Mina's blue eyes bore angrily into his, causing him to blush. But…he never blushed!

"Why were you talking about _our_ Princess?!" Raye flamed, turning violent purple eyes on Jadeite.

"We were just saying how lovely she is," he lied smoothly, flashing a grin to try to impress her. However his charm had no effect on her. Raye's eyes continued to glare at him.

"I can tell when people are lying and it makes me angry!" Lita growled, cracking her knuckles. Nephlite threw up his hands to ward her off.

"Hey calm down. It's really no big deal!" Lita turned to him, her hand forming a fist.

"Then why won't you tell us?" Mina exclaimed. The men looked at each other hopelessly. They knew they had been beaten. And they didn't entirely dislike it.

"Okay, okay…" Malachite began. "But if we tell you what we know, will you tell us what you know?" The girls exchanged brief glances before nodding in unison. They gathered in a large huddle and whispered secretly, occasionally experiencing an outburst from Raye or Mina.

"This is just awful!" Lita cried. "Why did this have to happen? If only he hadn't kidnapped her…"

"Wait a minute," Nephlite interrupted. "If she had acted like a real hostage than maybe the captain wouldn't have been so inclined…"

"So now it's Serenity's fault?" Mina exclaimed.

"Well, of course it is!" Malachite replied.

"I say it's the captain's fault!" Raye shouted.

"That's mutiny!" Jadeite responded.

Ami and Zoicite watched in silence as the six men and women argued heatedly. "Should we end this?" Ami asked Zoicite serenely. He looked at her and smiled.

"Probably but I doubt they would see reason if we tried." Ami nodded her agreement and continued to watch them argue. Zoicite continued to stare at her. "So, are you the Princess's maid or…"

"I'm a lady-in-waiting."

"Which is…?"

"A maid." Ami laughed, Zoicite joining in her laughter. "So what are you?"

"I'm the ship's navigator. I chart our destinations and routes, keep track of our direction…"

"It sounds fascinating." Ami said. "Much more interesting than my job."

"Oh I don't know…If your ward is the Princess, I doubt it is so boring."

Ami giggled. "Yes, she has her moments."

"Okay!" Mina exclaimed, silencing all the arguments. "So it was both of their faults. That doesn't matter. What really matters is that they are both heartbroken. Now what are we going to do about that?"

"What _can_ we do?" Malachite asked. "We can't change the law."

"Logically, the best thing would be for both of them to forget about each other." Ami stated bluntly.

"Logical, but hardly plausible at this point." Zoicite replied.

"If I were Serenity I would just run away with him!" Raye declared passionately.

"Jadeite laughed. "If love could be so simple…"

"But most of the time it is!" Lita murmured.

"It seems our Captain and Serenity are an exception to that rule." Nephlite laughed bitterly.

"So it seems we've reached a stalemate." Ami said flatly. They all stared broodingly at the horizon.

!#$%^&*()

Chapter 9 will be up before you know it along with all the other chapters. I fully plan on having this story completed before next Friday. Lots of love everybody! Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. A New Friend

The Pirate King

Chapter 9: A New Friend

The next day land was finally sighted. They dropped the anchor and set down the rowboats they had purchased at Port Mamoru. Serenity and the other four girls were put in a boat with Malachite after they insisted on going ashore. The beach was lined by thick trees and large mountains loomed in the distance. The rowboats slid smoothly onto the beach and they all disembarked.

"Welcome to America!" Malachite greeted heartily. The crew cheered with the exception of Endymion and Serenity.

"Orders, Captain?" Zoicite asked. Endymion pulled a map from his pocket and studied it.

"According to this map, the Pirate Lord Jenkins found an Aztec civilization three miles from the coast. So I suppose that is what we shall do." He refolded the map and began heading towards the forested area.

"Captain?" Zoicite asked again. Endymion stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"What about the ladies?" Endymion considered him for a moment before answering.

"If they want to come along, they may."

"Of course we want to come!" Mina exclaimed. "Why do you think we left the ship?"

"Actually," Serenity began. They all stared at her in shock as she had not spoken in days. "I would like to stay here on the beach."

Endymion bowed his head. "Very well, Zoicite would you mind staying with her?"

"I'm fine on my own." Serenity said before Zoicite could respond. Endymion fastened his intense gaze on her.

"Very well then, princess."

The girls gave each other anxious glances, not certain if they should leave her alone. "Go on, it'll be fun to discover an Aztec civilization." Serenity laughed quietly. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Well, if you're certain…" Ami replied cautiously, clearly yearning to go.

"Absolutely," Serenity said. "I've needed some alone time and the beach is the perfect place!"

The girls nodded and turned to follow the pirates. Serenity watched them disappear into the forest and sighed. She then walked to the edge of the water and sat, allowing the water to immerse her feet and legs. She lay back in the sand and closed her eyes, the sun's rays warming her skin. Finally free from the band of her ladies-in-waiting, she could let her emotions loose.

Her lip began to tremble as her eyes filled up with tears. Her shoulders began to shake as the tears forced their way through her eyelids. The decision to turn down Endymion had been the hardest choice she ever had to make. But she knew it was the right choice…for the sake of her family and her country. It was her duty to be responsible, no matter how much she didn't want to be.

A shadow took away the sun's warmth and sent a shiver through Serenity's spine. She opened her eyes to discover a large, tan man standing over her. His long, silky, black hair was pulled back into ponytail at the nape of his neck. Serenity stared up at him, not quite knowing what to do. He extended his hand towards her, his gaze unwavering. It appeared that he meant no harm and so Serenity accepted his hand. He pulled her to her feet.

He gestured towards himself and then towards the trees. It seemed he wanted her to go with him. Serenity shook her head severely, pointing to the ship that was anchored about a hundred feet out to sea.

The Indian grunted, clearly frustrated. He looked down a moment before his face brightened. He kneeled in the sand, gesturing for her to do the same. He began to draw, using his finger as a pencil and the sand as paper. He drew a couple of trees and pointed to the forest. Serenity nodded in understanding. He then drew a building on the other side. Then with one swift movement he drew a line from the beach to the building. He smiled at her, pleased with his work. Serenity smiled back, happy for the first time in days. Maybe she had found a friend in this native.

Finally she nodded and he pulled her back to her feet before leading her through the forest, slightly more north than Endymion and his crew had ventured. Several times Serenity tripped and finally, frustrated with their slow progress the Indian picked her up bridal style and carried her. At first Serenity was embarrassed by the proximity but as time passed she became more comfortable.

"You have a beautiful country," Serenity commented after awhile. "In my country we call it America. Oh and my name is Serenity by the way."

The Indian stopped walking and looked down at her. He seemed to be having a mental struggle of some kind.

"My…" he began in Serenity's own language. "My name is…Seiya."

"You speak my language?" Serenity exclaimed in excitement. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't speak…very well."

"Seems fine to me…How did you learn it?

"The village mid-wife…she…not from here…crossed big water in big canoe like yours."

"So she's from the East…I can't wait to meet her."

"Yes, she will be happy to see person from home. Why I bring you there…"

"Oh well, I'm happy to be at service."

He pushed through a particularly thick wall of forest and Serenity found herself in a large, Indian village. Seiya sat her down and led her through the wooden houses and animal-skin teepees. They stopped at an old teepee and Seiya lifted the flap, motioning for her to go in. Serenity ducked in and Seiya followed.

A woman with long, black hair looked up at them as they entered. Her eyes were dark blue and seemed to exude a soft glow.

She spoke in a strange language to Seiya and he replied. The woman then looked at Serenity and smiled. "Hello Serenity, welcome to our village." The woman greeted. Her voice was light and sweet and she spoke their language perfectly.

"Thank you…" Serenity replied shyly.

"I hear you have arrived here on a ship…and from Seiya's description…a pirate ship."

"Umm…I'm sorry but…how do you…where are you…" Serenity stumbled over words, her thoughts in complete disorder.

The woman laughed lightly. "It's alright. Please have a seat and I will explain everything." Serenity and Seiya settled down on the low cushions around the woman before she continued. "My name is Luna and I came here from Japan." Serenity gasped.

"You're from Japan? I'm from Japan! Actually I'm…" Serenity stopped before she continued. "I mean, I work in the palace."

"Really? I haven't seen the royal family in years. You see I arrived here about eighteen years ago on a ship meant to establish a settlement. The first Japanese settlement in America. But, unfortunately, the ship met with disaster in a hurricane and everyone was lost at sea. Everyone but me. These people found me washed up on the beach and nursed me back to health. I suspect Seiya approached you because you looked like you had washed up on a beach as I did."

Serenity stared at her in amazement. "And so you stayed with them as their midwife?"

"Yes…this village's midwife had just passed and I was to be a nurse in the settlement so I had plenty of experience." Luna laughed. Seiya looked at them both in confusion as they giggled together.

"Sounds exciting!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yes, but it seems you've had a lot more excitement in your life than I have. How do you find yourself on a pirate ship?"

"Well, they were raiding the port where I was lodged with the princess and they took me hostage."

"Why would they take you hostage and not the princess?" Serenity opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's alright; I know you are the princess." Luna revealed.

"How did you…"

"You look just like the Queen, your mother."

"I'm sorry I lied. I just…I don't know…I didn't want you to fawn over me or anything."

"Dear Princess…I would never fawn over anybody. You are just a person, as I am, as Seiya is."

"Yes, you're right. Just because my father rules Japan, doesn't mean I'm any more of a human being."

"Precisely…Seiya is the chief's son, but if you didn't know that he would be like any other person you know."

Serenity smiled at Seiya serenely and he smiled back.

"So the pirates took you hostage…why has your father not yet paid the ransom?"

"I really have no idea…it has been nearly a month now actually."

"Perhaps he had a good reason…and it seems like you are having a nice adventure."

"Indeed, it has been a grand adventure and I shall sorely miss it when I return…"

"If you enjoy it so much, why must you return?"

Serenity looked down. "Because it is my responsibility…As the future ruler of Japan, I can't just gallivant off with pirates!"

"No…I suppose you can't." Luna amended. "But will carrying through with your responsibility make you happy?"

Serenity laughed. "Not every story has a happy ending."

"I guess not." Luna sighed. "Well then, would you care for some food and drink?"

!#$%^&*()

Please review!


	10. A Family Reunited

The Pirate King

Chapter 10: A Family Reunited

Endymion and his crew trudged back to the ship, their auras ringing with disappointment. They had explored several miles inland and had found nothing. Endymion wiped sweat from his forehead with a heavy hand.

They pushed out onto the beach and the crew began to head for the rowboats. Endymion, however, had halted at the edge of the forest. Because across the beach, where he had expected to find Serenity, there was nothing. Slowly he walked to the edge of the water where a small indention in the sand suggested that she had laid here to rest. A small set of footprints, surely hers, led into the forest. They were followed alongside a much larger set of footprints. Much, much larger…

"Captain?" Malachite called from where he had already boarded the rowboat, the four girls seated as well. They all looked at him with worry.

"She's gone…" she whispered. His eyes followed the trail of footprints and he stepped towards them. He went slowly at first, the anxiety building until he was running. He dodged through the trees his mind playing through the horrors she could be experiencing now. The images propelled him faster. He had heard of the native people of this country. Columbus had called them savages. His writings had detailed the tortures they could inflict on men.

Behind him he heard footsteps, no doubt his crew. He almost smiled. They would follow him anywhere, no questions asked. He burst from the trees into a clearing. Buildings were set up, interspersed with teepees. His crew emerged from the trees, their breathing labored. Endymion took a step further but halted when Zoicite called out.

"Captain! Don't! It could be dangerous."

Endymion shook his head and forged on, searching the buildings.

"Indians!" he called. "Bring her out! I know you have her!" His voice rose hysterically as he called for her. People began to emerge from their homes, their eyes wide in fear and fascination. Endymion stopped, shocked by the vision. They weren't savages! They were regular people.

"Endymion?" a small voice asked in confusion. He whirled to find Serenity standing a few feet behind him.

"Serenity!" he exclaimed. He ran to her and stopped. His arms ached to hold her but he wouldn't. She had made her decision.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I…We came back and you were gone. We were worried so we set out to find you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

No…they've been caring for me. Seiya found me on the beach and brought me here." She pointed to a tall man with long, black hair. Endymion narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Seiya glared back, daring him to act. "He brought me here to talk to Luna, oh Endymion! You must meet her!" Serenity exclaimed. "She is from Japan!"

"Did they take her prisoner as well?"

"Prisoner? No, she is the mid-wife."

Endymion grunted in frustration as Serenity led him to the teepee from which she had emerged. A small woman with black hair was pouring water from a pot into a cup. She looked up as they entered and caught Endymion's eyes. Her face paled and she dropped the cup and pitcher, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth. She appeared as if she had seen a ghost.

"Luna?" Serenity asked in worry, rushing to her side.

"Terrace?" her voice trembled. Endymion gave her a confused look.

"No, I'm Endymion. Endymion Desar." Her face paled even more and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I think she's about to faint!" Serenity exclaimed.

Endymion ran forward to catch her just before she hit the ground. Her eyelids fluttered dazedly.

"Endymion?" she whispered.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Oh…I can't believe you are here." Her eyes opened and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands explored his face as if trying to memorize his features.

"I'm sorry ma'am…but I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No…no, I know exactly who you are." Luna smiled. "You're my son!"

Endymion froze with his eyes wide in shock. Serenity's mouth was hanging open as she stared at them in amazement. "But…my mother's dead," Endymion began. "Both my parents are dead. They died in a shipwreck."

"Well, there was a shipwreck and your father did die. But I survived. They, these people, they found me on the shore and nursed me. I've been living here for the last twenty years."

"I can't believe it…" he asked in an amazed voice. "I thought you were dead…and now you're alive." His eyes clouded with tears as Luna's hand smoothed his hair.

"Oh, how you've grown…I've thought about you everyday. You look exactly like you're father." She whispered her voice hoarse with emotion. Serenity turned and left them to be reunited in private. Seiya was standing outside of the teepee.

"Who…is he?" Seiya asked Serenity.

"That is the captain of the ship I came here on. He is Luna's son." Seiya's eyes widened at Serenity's revelation.

"He…he is Endymion?"

"Yes."

Seiya looked at the entrance to the tent. "He is my long-lost half-brother."

"What?" Serenity asked, not thinking she had heard right.

"Luna is my mother. She married the man who became chief of the tribe. Then she gave birth to me." He stated simply.

"So you…are Endymion's brother?" Seiya nodded.

"Shouldn't you let him know?"

"Mother will tell him in time. She told me she loved his father very much. He will have a hard time to accept me as family."

"I can't believe this. We come here for gold and the captain finds a family! This really is the land where dreams come true!" Serenity laughed. She looked across the village, where Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, Jadeite, Mina, Ami, Lita, and Raye sat with the other villagers, talking and laughing in two broken languages, and smiled.

Everyone seemed happy. So why couldn't she be happy? Malachite wrapped his arm around Mina and pulled her to his side. Zoicite had his fingers intertwined through Ami's. Nephlite was running his fingers through Lita's hair, and Raye had her head resting against Jadeite's shoulder. All of her friends had found love. And they hadn't just thrown it away for duty's sake.

"Duty or love? How could a person choose between duty and love? It was impossible!

"Your thoughts seem heavy." Seiya said, breaking into her musings.

"Indeed, are there any other kind of thoughts?" Serenity asked.

"A heavy thought means a heavy heart. Why is your heart heavy?"

"I had love and I denied it…" Serenity said.

"Why would you deny the most precious of treasures?"

"I had to. You see, I am the only heir to the throne of Japan and the man I love is…inappropriate for me to marry."

"There is a story of a great chief who lived long ago. He ruled a vast tribe and had much land and animals. But he was not happy. One day he met a girl who worked in the fields. She was very beautiful and the chief fell in love with her immediately. However the counsel told him he could not marry her because she was inferior in status.

At hearing this the chief became furious. He said, is not the eagle that soars high above the mountains still a bird? Is it not the same as the cardinal that hunts the ground for worms? So despite the unwillingness of the counsel he married her. They lived happily together for many years. And when the chief died his wife continued to rule the tribe, just as well as he had, if not better."

"Yes but he was the chief. I am but a princess!"

"And one day you shall be a queen."

!#$%^&*()

Please review!


	11. Departure

The Pirate King

Chapter 11: Departure

The stars shone brightly over the small village that night. Seiya showed Serenity and her maids into a longhouse where they could spend the night.

"So this woman is the mother Endymion thought was dead?" Ami asked as they lay in a circle, talking.

"It appears so…I'm happy for him."

"I wonder if he will stay here with her." Mina pondered.

"Of course he will," Raye replied. "He thought she was dead for twenty years! Who wouldn't want to stay? And now…he has a brother as well."

"But," Serenity whispered. "But he's a pirate. He is the Pirate King. He can't stay here."

"Sounds like you just don't want him to stay." Lita commented. "Wouldn't it be easier this way? You told him you couldn't be together yet you don't want him to leave you."

Serenity closed her eyes to block the tears. "I know…"

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Serenity sat by herself by the river, allowing her hand to rest in the cool water. A light wind pushed against her face. She wondered when they would leave this place. She had not seen Endymion since yesterday when she had left him in the tent with Luna. Serenity hoped he was finally happy. Maybe the pain she had inflicted would be eased by this discovery.

A twig snapped behind her and she quickly turned her head to see Seiya emerging from the woods. He smiled and she smiled back. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bank.

"More heavy thinking," Serenity laughed, watching the river ripple.

"You shouldn't think so much." Seiya commented. "I have something I want to show you." He said after a moment's silence. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before dragging her away with him.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked breathlessly.

"You will see!" he laughed.

They ran along an old, twisting path recklessly, narrowly dodging the trees. Serenity let all her sad thoughts flee her mind as she ran, feeling almost giddy. They finally emerged onto a cliff and Seiya stopped, keeping Serenity's hand in his. Serenity gazed over the miles and miles of land in awe. The early morning mist covered the land in a thick blanket, giving it the appearance of the ocean. The sun was only beginning to crest the mountains. Serenity took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. "It's beautiful…"

They stayed there until the sun had cleared the mountains and dissipated the mist before beginning their descent down the trail at a much more leisurely pace. The village was stirring when they returned. Serenity's maids were helping to prepare the breakfast and Endymion's crew was preparing the fires and gutting the fish from the morning's fishing trip.

"Serenity!" Mina called. Serenity walked to where Mina was baking bread. "Endymion said for you to see him at your earliest convenience. I believe he wishes to speak to you in private."

"Perhaps to tell me of his plans to stay?" Serenity thought as she made her way to his teepee. "Endymion? It's me…Serenity. May I come in?" she called through the flap.

"Yes, please do." He voice replied from within.

Serenity moved the flap aside and entered slowly. She kept her eyes cast down to avoid his gaze. "I was told you needed to see me."

"I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really spent much time together since…well…since that night. A lot has happened since then. It seems I find myself with a mother, stepbrother, and a half-brother.

"So Luna told you…"

"Yes…It is to be expected. She was still young when my father died and she I know she truly did love him." They sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So do you plan to stay here?" Serenity asked slowly.

"I am happy I have found a family…" Endymion began hesitantly. "But…the ocean is my life. I have lived with it and loved it my whole life. I could not give it up for anything. At least not without ripping out half of my soul."

"Only half?"

"Yes…the other half has already been ripped out." Serenity turned her eyes in shame to the ground. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I respect your decision. You will be a great ruler one day."

"No, I deserve to be sad."

"Serenity, don't talk that way." Endymion stood and went to her, wrapping her in his arms. "I probably would have made the same decision if I were in your shoes. It was selfish of me to demand that of you."

"I want to make you happy…but I just can't." Serenity sobbed into his shoulder. Endymion blinked away his own tears. He had to be strong and unaffected. He had hurt her so much with his sulking and he vowed never to hurt her again.

!#$%^&*()

Endymion announced that they would be departing the next day at dinner. The men seemed to be relieved that they would be sailing again. Luna looked at him sadly.

"I suppose all good things must come to an end. I am happy to have spent the time with you that I had." Luna kissed his forehead before turning to sit between her husband and Seiya.

Seiya watched Serenity as she ate her food sadly. "Do you want to leave Serenity?" Seiya whispered. Her head jerked up.

"No…"

"Then stay with me! You can make this your home. Make me your family!" he whispered fiercely, grabbing her hand in earnest.

"Seiya…I don't belong here," Serenity replied.

"But I love you!" Serenity's eyes widened in shock.

"No…no you don't…Seiya please…"

"You can stay here with me…Marry me!"

"I can't Seiya…I don't love you."

Seiya's eyes dimmed and he dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't make myself feel what I can't feel!" Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I can't make anybody happy."

!#$%^&*()

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, college has had me jumping all year. But the important thing is that I did update! So, yeah…I should be able to update again soon but if I don't…rest assured…I will EVENTUALLY update. As always. Thank you for reading and please review! No flames please!


	12. A Scandal Revealed

The Pirate King

Chapter 12: A Scandal Revealed

Malachite rowed them back to the ship. Serenity gazed at the shore sadly as Luna and Seiya became smaller and smaller. She watched as Endymion embraced them both heartily jumped in his own boat. They were pulled back up to the deck slowly and Serenity felt a sense of relief when her feet once more touched the deck of the Fool's Gold. She had sorely missed the feel of the ocean beneath her feet, rocking her as gently as a mother rocks her baby.

"It's good to be home." Endymion announced once he had been pulled back onto the deck. "Let's prepare to sail!"

"What about the treasure?" Serenity asked.

"There was no treasure. It seems our English friends simply stumbled upon someone else's treasure horde." Endymion laughed, jumping up on the steering wheel platform.

"Where are we going now Captain?" Zoicite asked, pulling out his map.

"My mother told me of a myth about a Chinese pirate who hid his treasure in the cliffs beside the sea, bordering Japan. We will go there."

The crew ran around, readying the ship for departure. Endymion pulled an old paper from his pocket and began to study it. It was coordinates for the exact location of the treasure. His mother had found the paper on the ship the night it had sunk. He traced the route on the papers with his callused finger tips. It would bring them dangerously close to Port Usagi. He turned his eyes to Serenity. She was talking and laughing with her ladies-in-waiting; her demeanor seemed carefree. But her eyes appeared heavy and downcast. Maybe it was time she went home. He thought of his cabin where the ransom he had demanded lay, untouched. He had received the ransom almost immediately after kidnapping Serenity…But he couldn't give her up. But he could no longer be selfish…Besides, her father would send an armada if he did not return her soon.

The next few days passed peacefully for the crew of the Fool's Gold. The skies remained clear and the sea, calm. The wind blew in their favor the entire time. Endymion felt a growing dread in his stomach but hid his anxiety. He had promised to never hurt her again.

The sun was just beginning to set when the cliff line came into view. "Land, ho!" Jadeite called from the crow's nest.

"Follow the cliff for another half-mile and drop anchor as close as you can." Endymion instructed. He turned to Serenity. "Would you like to have one more adventure with us Princess?"

Serenity smiled back at him. "I never say no to adventure." She laughed. The ship came to a smooth stop and the anchor was lowered. The cliff loomed several hundred feet over the ship. Endymion, Serenity, and Malachite were lowered in a rowboat and made their way over to the base of the cliff. Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephlite followed closely behind.

"According to my sources the treasure lies two hundred feet above the sea when the tide is in." They all attached their ropes to their harnesses and dug their picks into the rocky Cliffside. Endymion looked to Serenity and gave her a reassuring nod. He had explained to her how to use the ropes and she said she understood. Endymion admired her bravery. Even her ladies-in-waiting had backed out of this one.

They moved slowly, searching for hand and foot holds in the rock. Serenity moved faster, being light and small she was able to use ledges others would break.

"Serenity!" Endymion called from several feet below her. She turned to look at him. "There should be a cave up ahead. Search for it." Serenity nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. She continued to climb, feeling for the entrance to the cave. She grasped a ledge and pulled herself up. The ledge was very wide and she could not feel the rock beyond it.

"I've found the cave!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing back to her. She pulled herself up and stood at its entrance, her heart racing. Endymion pulled himself up beside her. He detached a lantern from his belt and lit it.

"Serenity and I are going on in!" Endymion called to his crew. He entered the cave, Serenity clinging to his arm. Water dripped from the roof of the cave, leaving shivering puddles on the ground. A cold wind seemed to blow from within the cave.

"How far in the cave is the treasure?" Serenity asked quietly.

"About a mile…"

"Fantastic."

The lantern reflected off the wet walls. Endymion and Serenity walked quietly, their eyes wide and their ears alert.

"How will we get this treasure out?" Serenity asked after a few more minutes.

"It's not very big. Supposedly just one person could carry it out." Endymion replied.

"Then why bring the other crew members?"

"In case we die."

Serenity smacked his arm. "That's not funny."

"But your face was priceless." He laughed. The path had begun to widen and the ceiling seemed to lift away. Then, suddenly, they found themselves in wide, circular room. Endymion raised his lantern to cast its light over it. A chest sat in the middle of the room. Just one. It was covered in dust and the hinges were rusted. Endymion and Serenity approached it slowly. They knelt down before it and Endymion pulled on the lid. It came open with a loud squeal, protesting the movement after being closed for so many years.

He put the lantern closer to the chest to see its contents. Papers littered the bottom of the chest. Serenity pulled one out. The words were faded and the paper yellowed. Serenity held it closer to the lantern as Endymion inspected the trunk. It looked like a letter. Serenity squinted as she tried to make out the words.

"To my dearest love," Serenity began. Endymion looked at her. "The sun has risen over another day without you. I'm not sure how many more sunrises I can endure alone. Father says I'm to marry someone else someday. But I love you and only you. Why is life so unfair? Why must we be separated?" Serenity ran her fingers over the faded words, her heart constricting.

"Endymion…" Serenity whispered. Endymion's eyes met hers and she gulped. "Did you find any treasure?"

"No, nothing but papers and an old ribbon." Endymion held up a red ribbon. It was faded and frayed with age. "It seems to be merely a box of sentiments."

Serenity picked up another paper. "To my dearest love," she began again. "The days are long without you. I think of you all day, through the counsel meetings, through my sewing lessons…And at night when I lay down and close my eyes, I dream of you. Father brought a suitor for me today. He is handsome and kind. The prince of Japan would make a fine husband I'm sure. And I would rule one day as the Queen of Japan. But I could never love him. Not as I love you." Serenity fell to her knees, the papers clutched tightly in her now trembling hands.

"Do you think she means your father?" Endymion asked in wonder.

"I'm…not sure."

"Check the date."

Serenity forced her eyes to move back to the top of the page. It was dated eighteen years ago. Serenity felt her face pale. "Serenity? Are you alright?" Endymion asked, noticing her stricken expression. She nodded slowly and put the letter aside. She pulled another from the chest and began to read it eagerly.

"To my dearest love; the wedding is tomorrow, which may be for the best. I'm afraid I could not be able to hide my pregnancy for much longer. But, oh, how I long for my bridegroom to be you! The prince is so kind but he has no passion. I do hope our child will look like you so that I may never truly loose you."

Serenity threw the letter aside and pulled another out eagerly. "To my dearest love; Artemis believes the child is his and he is overjoyed. In fact, the whole kingdom rejoices the pregnancy. If only they knew it was truly the child of a pirate, I don't believe they would be quite so happy."

"To my dearest love; the child is born. It is a girl, a beautiful little girl. She has your light blue eyes. I have named her Serenity for she is indeed calm, like you when you sail…"

Serenity dropped the letter in shock. It was her mother. And she, Serenity, was not truly Artemis's daughter. She felt her eyes well with tears at discovering the awful truth.

"Endymion's large hand cupped her cheek gently. "Serenity…" he whispered. "It's alright."

"No, no it isn't Endymion! I'm…I'm a bastard child and yet I act like a princess! I deny you because of my alleged rank when it is truly you with the higher rank!"

"I don't care about your rank Serenity." Endymion said clearly, forcing her to look him in the eye. "A person is not defined by their bloodline, but rather by their actions. And you have shown your royalty in your actions."

"As have you and yet all they see is a pirate."

Endymion laughed. "That's because I am a pirate…and you are a princess."

"Captain!" Malachite called. The crew filed into the room. "Have you found the treasure?"

"There was no treasure, boys. It turns out this man's treasure was strictly on paper."

"Bank notes?" Zoicite asked.

"No, love letters." Endymion glanced sideways at Serenity. The men sighed in frustration. "Next time guys, next time we _will_ find treasure."

Serenity gathered the letters and used the old ribbon to tie them together. The men went to explore a little further into the cave, leaving Serenity and Endymion alone once more.

"I'm sure my mother would like to see these again." Serenity said bitterly.

"Surely," Endymion agreed. They made their way out of the cave slowly. The trip down the Cliffside was much easier as they tied their ropes to a rock and scaled down to the rowboats.

"Did you find anything?" Mina asked as they were pulled back on deck.

"No…just some old papers." The girls crowded around Serenity as they grilled her about the trip until the rest of the crew returned. Endymion turned to Zoicite after staring at the far off Japanese coast.

"Take us to Port Usagi. It's time for the princess to go home."

"What about the ransom?"

"I've already gotten it." Zoicite nodded without asking any questions and took his place at the wheel.

!#$%^&*()

Eh…long day…hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just 2 more to go! Can't really remember if I had a disclaimer or not but just in case: I do not own Sailor Moon.


	13. Going Home

The Pirate King

Chapter 13: Going Home

Port Usagi drifted into view quickly. "Wait a minute," Serenity exclaimed. She ran to the boat railing to get a closer look at the landscape. "This is…"

"Yes…your father has paid your ransom and you are free to go." Serenity eyes filled with tears and she felt torn between wanting to go and wanting to stay. The ship ran its white flag and pulled into port. An alarm went up from the dock and filled the valley with its echo. People opened their doors and began to fill the streets. "The princess…" resonated through the crowds until everyone was chanting it. A trumpet blared, announcing the arrival of the King and Queen.

Serenity walked down the plank that connected the boat to the deck reluctantly. The crowd cheered as she set her foot upon the boards and ran into her parents' arms, her tears leaving salty trails down her cheeks. "So long Princess!" Endymion called from the ship.

"Wait," Serenity called, pulling away from her parents. "What about my maids?"

"I believe they have decided to stay!" he laughed. Ami, Lita, Mina, and Raye waved enthusiastically from their positions beside Nephlite, Zoicite, Malachite, and Jadeite. Serenity waved back happily, feeling joy for her friends. The King led her away from the sea, urging her to climb into the carriage. As it rattled away Serenity gazed through the window, her tears falling steadily as she watched the Fool's Gold sail out of view…

The End

!#$%^&*()

…

……..

………….

What?

…

Oh…

Did you want…a happy ending or something?

Hm…well…I suppose…if you insist!

!#$%^&*()

A feast was held that night in honor of Serenity's return. She was seated next to her mother as the main course was served. "I'm so happy to have you home my daughter."

"And I am happy to be home mother." Iileen squeezed Serenity's hand and smiled. "Mother," Serenity began after a moment of companionable silence, her tone serious. "I found something while I was away. Something that belongs to you."

"Something that belongs to me? Wherever did you find it?"

"In the Chinese Cliffside, just before we arrived here."

Serenity watched Iileen's face pale in the bright candlelight. "I'm…not sure what you're talking about." She stuttered.

"Well then," Serenity whispered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the bundle of letters. "Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Iileen's hands trembled as she reached for the packet. "Is that…"

"Yes."

"Oh my…" she whispered. She passed her hand slowly over the papers, her eyes growing misty. She hid them in her sleeve and rubbed her eyes clear of her tears. "My Lord, may I be excused?" she asked, turning to the King.

"Of course my dear." Artemis replied happily.

Serenity watched her mother quickly exit the room, feeling a little ashamed of dredging up her mother's unflattering past. But she had to let her know. And now she had to ask about her real father.

"Father, may I be excused as well?"

"Indeed you may my dear daughter. I have forgotten you have had a weary journey. Please sleep well." Serenity smiled at him before leaving. King Artemis was her father in every way that truly counted. Yet the need to know the identity of her true father was almost overwhelming as was the story behind her birth. She did not go to her chambers but rather to her mother's. She knocked softly on the thick, wooden frame before opening it. Her mother sat at her desk, reading by a single candle. Her hand covered her mouth and tears streamed from her eyes.

"Mother," Serenity greeted. Iileen looked up at her, startled, but then gave her a watery grin.

"Come to me, my child. I believe it is time for you to know the truth of your birth." Serenity knelt at her mother's feet. Iileen's hands reached down to comb through her daughter's long, golden hair. "I was only sixteen years old when I met him. I was staying here at Port Usagi actually. It'd been the first time I'd come to this part of Japan. His ship had docked here for the night, a peaceful docking. I saw him in the lobby of the hotel at dinner. He was tall with golden hair and beautiful light, blue eyes…like yours."

"It was love at first sight. That night he came to my window and sang a ballad to me. From then on we were inseparable. My father spent all his day at the counsel meetings and my mother had stayed behind in Osaka. Then one night my father burst into my room. He had discovered my love and resolved to end it. Father forbade me from ever seeing him again. But he and I were so stubbornly in love that we refused to heed him. Instead, once my father had gone to bed I would put a candle in my window, as a signal that he could come to my room."

"Needless to say, you were the result of these midnight rendezvous. That was when he and I decided it would be best if he left and I was married. We did not want my father to discover the secret of our affair. So the next day he departed and I announced to my father that I was ready to be wed. It seems my father had a husband in mind for me long before my announcement. He had made arrangements for me to marry the prince of Japan. A fine match."

"But my heart belonged to another, and try as I might I could not bring myself to love him. Months passed and you were finally born. A beautiful sight for my tear swollen eyes. You looked just like your father, as I had wished you would. Through it all I wrote letters to him, once every month for four years. I never received any back. I wasn't even sure he had ever gotten these. So my love for him was tested. Meanwhile the prince was beginning to grow on me." Iileen paused and chuckled silently. "As I watched him with you, I began to feel these inexplicable pangs in my heart. I was falling in love with him."

"I still love your real father Serenity. But now I love him as I would love a warm memory."

"So you never saw him again?"

"No…it was probably for the best. And it ended well. I have no reason to complain."

"But you loved him. Why did you not sail away with him?"

"The same reason you did not sail away with your pirate." Serenity stared up at her in shock. "Yes, I could see it. The way you gazed at him, the way he gazed back at you. I gave up my love for the same reason you did. For duty."

"And it ended happily?"

"For me, yes. But Serenity…perhaps my path is not the same as yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you truly believe you can live without love? I was lucky to find love again. Not everyone else could be so…"

"So you are saying I should have stayed with him?"

"Would that have made you happy Serenity?" her mother asked, placing her hand over her daughter's.

Serenity considered for a moment. "At first I would have been happy, but then I would have begun to miss you and Father. And I would feel guilty for abandoning the kingdom."

"You know…you don't have to give up you family or your throne for love."

"But the counsel would never let me wed a pirate."

"Ah…but what if he is the Pirate King? Don't look at me like that! I know the Pirate King's crest when I see it. After all, I watched it sail away eighteen years ago."

"My father was the Pirate King?" Serenity asked, amazed.

"What is it about Pirate Kings and the women in our family?" Iileen laughed.

!#$%^&*()

Ok…so this means only one more chapter left! Before anyone asks, this entire story was written about a year ago and I'm just transcribing it from paper to MW. There is no way I would write three chapters in one night. I'm too lazy for that. T_T Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. An Appeal for a Happy Ending

The Pirate King

Chapter 14: An Appeal for a Happy Ending

Endymion propped his elbows on the ship's railing, gazing at Port Usagi as they departed. "Goodbye…my dearest love." He whispered.

"Captain?" Zoicite approached him slowly.

"Yes Zoicite? What is it?"

"Where is our next destination?"

Endymion covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. "I don't know…" he turned without another word and locked himself in his cabin.

"Oh dear…" Zoicite sighed. Ami came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"What's wrong Zoicite?"

"The captain…I believe he is heartbroken."

"Ah, I've noticed that as well." Ami agreed.

"It doesn't seem right that we should all be so happy while our captain, our king, is in so much pain." Malachite commented, walking up to them with Mina on his arm.

"And yet we can still find no way to bring them together." Lita sighed, joining them with Nephlite's arm around her waist.

"It's hard to be happy with the captain brooding about the deck all day." Jadeite added as he and Raye bounded up to where they all stood.

"What if he were to do some noble deed? Maybe then they could consider him worthy to marry her?" Mina suggested.

"It's possible…yet would a good deed redeem a man of a life of piracy?" Zoicite questioned.

"Perhaps if we appealed to the King and Queen. Maybe out of remembrance of their own love they would consider it…for their daughter's sake." Raye said.

"What the captain really needs to do is storm the castle and steal her away, heedless of the wishes of the monarchs!" Jadeite exclaimed passionately, pulling Raye to his side and grinning.

"Maybe you're right…" They all turned in shock to find Endymion leaning up against his door frame, a smile creasing his face.

"Captain!" they all exclaimed.

"It's alright. No need to apologize. I know now I should have never let her go and I intend to remedy the situation immediately…Zoicite,"

"Yes Captain?" Zoicite asked, trying to hide his grin.

"Turn us about. Set a direct course back to Port Usagi. To night we dock…tomorrow I have some business to attend to."

Cheers rang out from the group as Zoicite ran to the wheel, relaying Endymion's orders to the rest of the crew.

!#$%^&*()

King Artemis sat in his throne presiding over yet another counsel meeting. The counsel was arranged in their risers, each scribbling away furiously in their notebooks as the King spoke.

"First order of business…taxes on the port."

An old man with a misshapen wig spoke up quickly. "What is there to discuss? The taxes are fine."

"My Lord, our tax revenue is too high." Another elderly man with a large man said meekly.

"I have not noticed such an extremity. The taxes should remain where they are set." The wig man replied.

"I have reviewed the treasury myself and indeed we are charging too much for taxes. They must be lowered." King Artemis declared.

Serenity and Iileen sat in the box above the meeting room, listening as the counsel argued back and forth.

"Father is a merciful king, is he not mother?"

"Indeed he is. A great king must have mercy. Otherwise he is a tyrant."

Serenity nodded in agreement before settling back for the rest of the meeting. It was required that she attend these things, since she was to one day take over. The dull drone of the old men nearly had her dozing off when she heard a commotion. Her ears perked up at the sound of a door flying open and a messenger rushing into the counsel room. "The pirates have returned!" he exclaimed.

"King Artemis stood abruptly. "Are we under fire?"

"They have run the white flag, your Majesty." The messenger replied.

"What could they want?" He turned his eyes to his wife and daughter. Serenity's face had broken into a smile as she gazed through the window at the pirate ship. Artemis looked back down and grinned. "Of course," he whispered. "I should have seen it before."

A servant stepped in through the still open doors. "Your Majesty, the Pirate King, Captain Endymion." He introduced. A tall man, with black hair and dark blue eyes walked in, his sword and pistol scabbards empty. He bowed low before Artemis in respect.

"Your highness," he began. "I come peacefully and with no intention of the piracy I see so rightfully accusing in your eyes."

"Very well, what do you wish to say?"

"I've come to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." A collective gasp rose from the counsel immediately followed by their objections.

"Silence!" Artemis exclaimed, flashing angry eyes at the old men. "Sir, do you not know the law? A princess shall marry only nobility or royalty. Do you have either of those in your blood?"

"No Your Majesty, I'm afraid I don't." Endymion confessed.

"I cannot break the law sir."

"But you are the King! And she is your daughter! Do you not wish for her happiness?"

"I do but…Are you really so confident of her feelings toward you? Perhaps she does not love you in return?"

"Let her speak then. We are discussing her after all, she may have a say in it."

"Summon my daughter."

"I am here already Father!" Everyone turned to find Serenity in the doorway, her face pink with excitement and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

'Well then, tell me. Do you know this man?"

"I do. He is Endymion, Captain of the Fool's Gold, King of the Pirate Court. My kidnapper…" Serenity smiled.

"And tell me, do you love this…this pirate?"

Serenity gazed at Endymion, her heart beating frantically. Then she turned her eyes to her mother who had remained in the box. She smiled at her daughter encouragingly. Serenity looked back to her father.

"I feel for Endymion what you feel for Mother. Think as a man and not just as a King, Father. Do you remember how you felt when you fell in love with Mother? Like you'll never stop smiling, like your heart will explode from your chest…Every time they look at you your stomach drops…What I feel for Endymion is what the ocean feels for the moon. Its tides are controlled by its every shape and its very presence. I love him more than life itself."

"I see…and would you be willing to surrender your throne to be with him? Would you give up all of this, your home, your power, your family, all for him? Would you loose all to gain nothing?"

"I don't see why I should give up anything for him? Why can't I have love and keep my family?"

"Because you are a princess and he, a commoner."

"But we are both human beings! A person cannot be defined by their blood…but rather by their actions." Serenity's eyes sought Endymion's. "And he is a King by his actions and therefore a King to me."

"Serenity…I cannot ignore the law…"Artemis began.

"Stop this!" Iileen exclaimed, interrupting him. "She does not have to abide by the law. She is not your daughter. She is the daughter of a poor Lady and a rouge pirate."

"Don't speak such nonsense Iileen. You know very well she is our daughter."

"She is my daughter…not yours." Artemis gaped at her, speechless. "I met him before I had ever known you. I fell in love with him but I could not marry him because of my title. Now my daughter is put into the same situation, but I will not allow something she cannot control prevent her from being with the man she loves." Iileen walked up to her husband and kneeled, taking his limp hand in hers.

"I was in a bad situation…but I found love again, despite it all. She may not be as lucky as I. She may not be your blood daughter but you have raised her as such. But if you forbid her marriage she will become the daughter of a pirate. No longer the future ruler of Japan. No longer your child."

Silence fell heavily over the meeting room. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for Artemis' decision. He cleared his throat once…twice. A tear slid down his cheek. He held out his hand to Serenity. She approached slowly and took it cautiously.

"You are my daughter and I would rather die than see you get hurt. Get the law records…It's time to make some changes." A smile broke out across Serenity's face and she flung her arms around Artemis, her father. Iileen smiled down on them, appearing almost saintly. Artemis held out his other hand to Endymion and he came to him grinning broadly. Artemis brought Serenity's hand into his and closed them over the other. "Far be it from me to come between true love…"

Endymion smiled down at Serenity and pulled her hand to his lips. "I love you Serenity…" he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I love you to Endymion," she replied before his lips closed upon hers in a warm kiss that left Serenity's knees weak.

A small boy came into the room, bearing an old, dusty book with a tattered binding. He handed it to Artemis who took it in his hands and ran his fingers lightly over the cover.

"Gentlemen," he addressed the counsel. "Change can be a bad thing. It can cause wars and strike hate and fear into our enemies. But sometimes change is necessary…change can be good. Like purifying your soul." He took a match from his pocket and struck it against his chair. "We're going to start over. A new, improved government. With fair laws, common rights, equality for all…" He held the match to the pages of the book and they instantly caught. He lay it on the tiled floor and everyone watched as it burned itself out into a pile of ash.

Endymion and Serenity smiled at him in unison. Iileen giggled.

"Well? What is everyone standing around here for? We have a wedding to prepare for!" Artemis exclaimed. A cheer rose throughout the room.

"Wait," Serenity said, looking around suddenly. "Where are my ladies-in-waiting? And your crew?"

"Don't worry…they'll be back. They had a wedding, or four, to attend as well." Endymion laughed.

And so…the Pirate King and the Princess lived Happily Ever After.

The End

!#$%^&*()

Phewwww…Finally it's done. It wasn't the best quality and I deeply apologize. I've learned a lot about writing this year but I didn't have time to edit this story as much as I'd have liked. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Next up to finish is Switched! I do not own Sailor Moon!


End file.
